1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to support racks, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved tweezer support rack for storing a pair of tweezers in a convenient location so that the tweezers will be readily available for removing the cotton packing from medicine bottles. In a second embodiment, a bottle opener is provided on the tweezer support rack for removing the cap from a medicine bottle. The standard form of medicine bottle is provided with a safety cap which is difficult to remove. Additionally, medicine bottles are typically provided with a cotton packing which must be removed before the contents of the bottle may be utilized. This cotton packing is difficult to remove without the use of tweezers. In order to overcome these problems, the present invention provides a tweezer support rack for maintaining a pair of tweezers in a conveniently accessible location on a bathroom wall. The tweezer support rack may be provided with a bottle opener for removing the screw on safety caps from medicine bottles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of support racks are known in the prior art. A typical example of such a support rack is to be found in U.S. Pat. No. Des. 69,338, which issued to F. Weigel on Jan. 26, 1926. This patent discloses a support rack having a plurality of spaced hooks and trays for the storage of various manicure items. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 131,311, which issued to A. Sutton on Feb. 3, 1942, discloses a manicure bowl provided with a support tray. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 170,669, which issued to E. Wagner on Oct. 20, 1953, discloses a manicure stand provided with a plurality of spaced recesses for the storage of various manicure articles. U.S. Pat. Des. No. 176,620, which issued to A. Lamarthe on Jan. 10, 1956, discloses a manicure set which provides a plurality of spaced channels for the reception of various manicure utensils. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 240,537, which issued to R. Sronce July 13, 1976, discloses a support tray provided with a plurality of recesses and channels for the storage of various dental equipment and supplies. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 251,512, which issued to L. Freeman on Apr. 3, 1979, discloses a manicure tray provided with storage space for a variety of manicure items.
While the above mentioned devices are suited for their intended usage, none of these devices provide a tweezer support rack having a pair of tweezers retained by a stretchable telephone type cord. Additionally, none of the aforesaid patents disclose a tweezer support rack provided with a bottle opener for removing the screw on safety caps from medicine bottles. An additional feature of the present invention, not disclosed by the previously described prior art devices, is the provision of a tweezer support rack for removably retaining tweezers in a readily accessible location on a bathroom wall. Inasmuch as the art is relatively crowded with respect to these various types of support racks, it can be appreciated that there is a continuing need for and interest in improvements to such support racks, and in this respect, the present invention addresses this need and interest.